Carve
by online.songs
Summary: First story ever! Attempts to read/review/criticise is always greatly appreciate. I suck at summaries.


**A/N: First ever anything published. Should anyone ever actually see this, go for the review button :) I'd really appreciate it if someone would let me know the good the bad and the ugly of all this. And I apologize if none of this makes sense. I'm currently pulling an all nighter so I can be awake at 5 and go to the Obama offices, so I am not in the greatest state of mind at the moment.**

A buzzing noise was resounding in Kathryn's head as she slept. The whine grew louder until she realized that ringing wasn't in her dream and she quickly awoke. She lifted her head groggily and flipped her hair over her shoulders before picking up the phone and snapping "What?!"

"Is this Tiffany Merteuil?" A calm voice on the other end asked.

"She's out of the country. Who's asking?" Kathryn responded, clearly put out by the situation.

"I'm Dr. Lawrence, I'm sorry but earlier this afternoon it appears that Sebastian Valmont was in a car accident and his ID…" The rest was unheard by Kathryn, whose mouth immediately dropped in shock.

Not Sebastian. That's not possible. He was indestructible, the toy she could drop and pick up thousands of times without a scratch left on him. As the doctor continued babbling she

regained her calm demeanor.

"What hospital are you calling from?" She questioned impatiently.

"Lenox Hill, its-"

Kathryn slammed down the phone and stormed out of their immaculately decorated townhouse, more pissed with Sebastian for getting himself hit by a car than by the fact that he was actually hurt.

As her driver sped her towards the hospital, she started thinking of what Sebastian would say when he saw her. The last thing she'd said to him was that he was nothing to her, and she'd sent him away with tears running down his face.

God, it was all so pathetic now that she looked back on it. Silly Sebastian, getting his emotions involved in a meaningless bet. Look at how things could've turned out? Sebastian finally could have had her, if only he'd been willing to admit his lack of desire for any woman but her. But he had to get wrapped up in the sweet virgin he was supposed to fuck, not make love to.

All strings came untied once Sebastian let his feelings run amok. Kathryn and Sebastian's relationship had been destroyed in large part, Kathryn was reluctant to admit, because of her.

As the town car arrived at the hospital she quickly rebuilt her icy exterior and strode into the ER, determined to see her stepbrother. Sick and injured people gazed up at her as this supposedly undamaged person bulldozed her way towards the nurses' station.

"I'm Kathryn Merteuil, here to see my stepbrother Sebastian Valmont." She demanded forcefully.

"I'm sorry ma'am but he's just come out of surgery and the visiting hours-" One of the decrepit nurses began.

"Did I not introduce myself accurately? Kathryn Merteuil. You do realize which wing you're standing in? The south entrance, better known to the hospital board as the Merteuil entrance." Her gaze flickered sharply at the oblivious nurses.

"O-of course. He's in room 126."

Kathryn brushed by the desk and marched toward the end of the hall where Sebastian was in bed. As she walked down the corridor, she was plagued for the first time by thoughts of how Sebastian would be physically. Could he walk? Sit up? Talk? More importantly though, would he remember who she was and what she had done to him? She reached the door and steeled herself for the expected barrage of snide remarks and most likely curses that were sure to spew from his mouth when he saw her.

Kathryn eased the door open to find him asleep, and put her worries to the side for a few moments before Sebastian sensed her presence and his eyes flew open.

When he had recognized her, his eyes narrowed and he rasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Obviously here to make sure you don't end up nearly killing yourself again dear brother. Tell me, how incompetent at life do you have to be to run in front of a taxi and crack your hip?" Kathryn remarked, trying to slip back into their world of crude comments and insults without letting Sebastian's current condition get to her.

"Almost as terrible as someone would have to be to cry rape and try to get someone killed." Sebastian spat as he attempted and failed to sit up. "Tell me Kathryn, did you really think I wouldn't find out about that phone call to Ronald?" Her eyes showed none of her surprise, but she was thrown off.

"Get out of here Kathryn. I don't want anything to do with you." Sebastian made a disgusted face and turned to look out of the window next to his bed.

Kathryn stiffened before replying coolly "You know Sebastian, this is as much your fault as it is mine. You can be mad for as long as you want, but it won't change the fact that what you think is love for that dumb hick is just years of pent up passion for me exploding at the missed opportunity you had to get into my pants. Don't worry. It'll pass as quickly as it came, and then you'll be ready to kill her for ruining the chance." Kathryn blinked once at him, realizing just how upset her tirade had made him when he attempted to break free of the multiple machines restraining him from lunging viciously at her.

"You bitch! You can't just come in here, spout your manipulative bullshit at me and expect everything to be ok! You are the one who made this happen!" He spat angrily.

"I guess you're right about one thing though, Kathryn," Sebastian said, calming down slightly as he realized there was nowhere for him to go, "I never did love her. It was always about you, as much as I detest admitting that, but you were too busy mindfucking me to notice how I actually felt. Congratulations. Now you really have lost me." His eyes turned icy as he turned away from her. "You can go."

Kathryn's mouth twitched, as if she were either about to let forth a scathing remark or smile that evil grin of hers, but neither managed to happen. Instead she just opened her mouth and closed it right back up, walking out the door, and out of his entire world, for the next two years.


End file.
